What a Night
by Sugarythought
Summary: It's the boys' turn to get drunk! The girls notice the boys are missing. They find them drunk at Lucy's apartment. What are the girls to do as the tables have turned? Well, drink of course! R&R NALU, GRUVIA, GAJEVY, JERZA
1. Chapter 1

"It seems awfully quiet around here tonight," Wendy stated as she sipped on a glass of juice. She was sitting at a table in the guild headquarters with Lucy, Erza, Levi, Juvia, and Carla.

"You're right," replied Lucy. She looked up from the book she and Levi were researching from. "Something's missing."

Erza was savouring the last piece of her cake.

"Mm," she said both in agreement with what the girls were saying and her cake. She glanced around the room. There were only a few people left inside. It was late in the evening so only the usual crowd remained. Cana was at the bar drinking and Mirajane was cleaning up. Wakaba and Macao were deep in discussion a few tables away.

Mirajane walked past them with her broom. She smiled at them. "It's so strange to see just you girls. The boys aren't here."

"That's it!" shouted Lucy. She stood up, slamming her hands down on the table. "Where are they?"

"Juvia noticed Gray-sama wasn't here right away," muttered Juvia, sulking.

"Maybe they went home already?" suggested Levy. She hadn't bothered looking away from her book. She clearly wasn't too concerned about the boys' whereabouts. "Or did they pick up a job together?"

Erza scoffed. "Can you imagine Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel on a job together without one of us to mediate things?"

They all murmured in agreement.

"When was the last time one of you saw any of them?" asked Carla.

"Gray-sama was in here around lunch time!" stated Juvia, loudly.

"Now that you mention it, I think that's the last time I remember seeing Natsu and Happy," Lucy said thoughtfully. "Normally they make more of a scene when they're headed out."

Levy continued to read as she spoke. "I remember seeing the three of them talking at lunch. They must have left together shortly after."

She was met with silence which finally made her glance up at the other girls. They were staring at her with shocked expressions. "I didn't think anything of it at the time but that must have been the last time they were here."

"Alright!" said Erza, standing up. "We will go hunt them down! We must find out what they are up to! We will split into two teams! Lucy, Levy and Juvia you will be team one! Wendy and Carla you are with me on team two! We will start with the boy's dormitory!"

"There's a boy's dormitory?" asked Lucy.

"Well yeah," answered Levy. "Natsu and Happy live by themselves but where else do you think most of the guys live?"

"Uh, Erza…" started Wendy. "We aren't allowed in the boy's dormitory."

Erza paused for a moment. "We will find a male in the park and get them to search their rooms! Let's go teams!"

With that, she ran towards the doors. Wendy and Carla gave the other girls a final look before slowly following after Erza.

"Well, I guess we should get to it ladies," Levy said as she closed her book. "Where should we look first?"

"We can check Natsu and Happy's house?" Lucy suggested, although her voice aired her disbelief.

Levy picked up on it. "Natsu and Happy might be at home but it's still pretty early. Do you really think they'll be at their home and not yours?"

Lucy sighed heavily. "Well if we start with my place at least I can drop off my books."

"Juvia wishes to be on Erza's team. Juvia wants to see Gray-sama's room…" whined Juvia. An aura of gloom loomed over top of her.

Night had fallen outside as the three girls headed down the road. The air was crisp and the only noise was the sound of their footsteps along the gravel. Lucy rubbed her hands over her arms to warm herself.

"How about we just stay there when we get there? I doubt they're all there and if Natsu and Happy are I'll just get them to leave. We can have a girls' night in!"

Levy agreed. "That sounds like lots of fun Lu-chan!"

Juvia looked shocked. "Stay at the apartment of a love rival? Juvia is not sure…"

"Come on Juvia," Lucy smiled, taking her hands. "Let's have a girl's night!"

"A… girl's… night?" Juvia looked embarrassed. "Juvia has never been invited to a girl's night…"

"Well now you have! We can do all the generic girls' night things! Paint our nails, gossip, pillow fight… Come on girls!" Lucy grabbed both their hands, a new pep in her step as she pulled them along towards her apartment.

"Hopefully the other girls will come by after they're done searching," Levy said as they approached Lucy's building.

"Poor Wendy and Carla will probably be searching for a while with Erza in charge," Lucy said, pulling out her house key. "We were really lucky she didn't choose one of us for her team she-"

Lucy cut herself off. A loud bang rumbled from upstairs. Lucy glanced up a window. "No…"

A flame shot out from her bedroom window followed by a burst of ice.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia was jumping up and down in excitement until realization suddenly dawned on her and she grabbed Lucy roughly. "Why is Gray-sama at your apartment?!"

Lucy struggled out of her grip. Her face was red with anger. "I don't know! He's not alone though!"

She opened the door and ran up the stairs to her apartment. She burst through the front doors with Levy and Juvia on her heels. Liquor bottles were littered all over the floor and her coffee table.

"Natsu!" came Happy's voice from the other room. "Don't I look just like Lucy?"

Natsu's booming laughter followed. "You do! Lucy looks just like that!"

"Oi! Happy!" Gray spoke from the same room. "You barely fit in one cup of Lucy's bra!"

Lucy was seething in the doorway. Levi and Juvia stepped back from her nervously.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" she bellowed.

Natsu came staggering into the room. "Lucy! We've been *hic* waiting for you to come home!"

Happy flew out after him, Lucy's frilly bra hung around his neck. He was giggling. "Look Lucy I'm just like you!"

Natsu was bent over in laughter. "It's true! It's so true!"

"Happy! Put that back!" Lucy reached for him but he flew up to the ceiling.

Gajeel and Lily wandered into the room. "Where do you keep the rest of your booze Lucy?"

"My booze? I don't have any booze!"

Gajeel was slurring his words. "Tsk. Why did we come here Salamander? Lucy has no booze."

"Because Lucy's apartment is the best!"

"Aye sir!"

"Tsk," said Gajeel again. "I'm going to… oh hi Levy… I'm going to go get more booze. Lily!"

Lily grabbed Gajeel and together they jumped out the window.

"I do have a door!" Lucy hollered after them.

Gray walked slowly into the room. He was butt naked. A bunch of papers were clasped in one of his hands and a bottle of alcohol was in the other.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed before fainting.

"Lucy… why does the guy in your story have fire magic?" Gray asked, ignoring Juvia on the floor. "Don't you know ice is better?"

Lucy ran towards him and snatched the papers out his hand. Her face was a deep shade of red and she held one of her hands over her eyes to avoid seeing too much of Gray. "You read my novel?! Why are you naked in my apartment?!"

"What do you mean ice is better idiot?" Natsu was no longer laughing. He leaned back, filling his lungs.

"Natsu, no!" shouted Lucy.

"Karyu no… *burp*"

All five boys burst out laughing. Natsu and Gray fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting, and following this story! You've made me so happy!

I just wanted to make note that I watch the Japanese version of the anime so somethings might be different than what the English version has (Juvia saying Gray-sama, attacks, and sometimes names). I'm also in the process of reading the manga chapters that haven't been converted into anime yet so hopefully I don't confuse anyone if something new slips out.

Anyone see the new trailer for Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry? If you haven't, DO IT NOW. It's only available in Japanese but you might be able to find subtitles somewhere. Holy moly though, I can't handle waiting until May much less when it will be released (or downloaded hehe) with English sub. IT'S GOING TO BEEEEEEE AMAAAAAAZING.

Anywho, here's the next chapter! Please review! I love feedback!

"Erza!"

Erza turned towards the source of her name. A slender, blue haired girl was waving at her from down the road while running in their direction. Levy slowed down as she approached them.

"We found them! They were at Lucy's apartment."

Erza shook her head at her own stupidity. Of course they were at Lucy's. That should've been the first place they checked. "Great news. Lucy and Juvia are there now?"

"Yes… but…" Levy began. She started to fidget awkwardly as she searched for the right words. She avoided looking at Erza, unsure of what her reaction would be when she discovered the boys' shenanigans.

"Hey isn't that Gajeel and Lily?" Carla pointed up at two swerving figures in the air above them. "What's wrong with them?"

Levy slowly turned her head up to the sky. Lily was holding on to Gajeel as they flew back towards Lucy's apartment building. _Holding_ was a strong word… Lily barely had a grip on him. His small claws pinched the fabric of Gajeel's shirt.

"Gajeel!" Lily's voice sounded struggled. "I don't know if I can make it. I think I might be sick…"

Gajeel hung heavy like a boulder, a bag in his grasp. "We're almost there Lily. Man up would you?"

"Man up? Who are you Elfman?" Lily's paws began to slip. "Oh no!"

He let go of Gajeel and placed his paws over his mouth. "I'm going to be sick!"

"LILY!" Gajeel yelled as he tumbled through the air towards the ground.

"I apologize!" Lily muttered and flew off into some nearby bushes.

"Watch out!" Erza yelled. She pulled Wendy and Carla back. Levy was frozen. She tried to move out of the way but her body wouldn't listen. All she could do was watch as a dazed Gajeel pummeled towards her.

"Ahhhhh!"

He landed not so gracefully on top of her. His face landed on her stomach but his hands were placed directly on her chest. He gave a small squeeze. "Ugh," he groaned without lifting his head. "Oh, hi Levy. What are you doing?"

Levy pushed him off as roughly as she could manage. "Gajeel, you really need to stop doing this!"

"Gee hee hee."

Wendy and Carla ran off to find where Lily was to make sure he was okay. Erza stood by, a suspicious look on her face. "Gajeel."

"Huh? Erza when did you get here?"

Erza knelt down beside him and looked him over. "Have you been drinking?"

"Gee hee hee," Gajeel laughed again. "We were celebrating… uh… celebrating… I don't remember what we were celebrating."

"You mean to tell me," Erza started. She closed her eyes, a frustrating look settling on her face. "Natsu and Gray have been drinking also?"

"And Happy and Lily," Gajeel said nonchalantly. "Cats! Drunk cats! It's hilarious. Although clearly Lily can't handle his liquor."

"You have all been drinking…" Erza grabbed the collar of Gajeel's shirt and pulled him within inches of her face. "WITHOUT ME?!"

Gajeel's expression quickly changed from amusement to fear in a matter of seconds as Erza fumed before him.

Levy intervened before things could get too serious. "Erza, let's go to Lucy's. Everyone's already over there. You can have a couple drinks yourself and easily catch up to them."

"I have booze!" Gajeel announced proudly. He held up a bag full of bottles, all of which seemed perfectly unharmed by his fall. Levy scoffed at him. He managed to keep the bottles safe but wasn't the least bit concerned about landing on top of her.

Erza stood up. The look of anger remained etched on her face. Gajeel cowered behind Levy.

"Levy… you left Lucy and Juvia alone with Natsu and Gray?"

"Yeah? What's so wrong about that?" Levy got up off the ground and began pulling Gajeel on to his feet albeit unsteadily.

" _Drunk_ Natsu and Gray?"

"Oh no… You don't think?"

Gajeel tried to shoo away the notion with his hand but managed to whack Levy instead. "Salamander wouldn't have it in him to try anything."

"You're one to talk," Levy replied.

Gajeel didn't seem to hear her. He was leaning heavily on her as she got him walking. Levy struggled under his weight.

Erza ran ahead of them, a determined glean in her eye. As she approached the apartment, she heard some odd noises from inside that made her even more uneasy about the situation.

"Come on Lucy take it off!"

"Oh Natsu!"

Erza kicked down the front door, leaving it hanging off its hinges, wide open. She bolted up the stairs towards the source of the voices. Erza rammed her shoulder into the door to Lucy's bedroom, this time completely taking it off the wall.

"Ah ha!" Erza pointed at the group of people sitting on the floor. Lucy was wearing her bra, her skirt, and her stockings. Natsu was in his underwear and his scarf. Juvia was in her bra and underwear. Happy was missing his green backpack. Gray of all people was fully dressed.

"Yo Erza!" Natsu waved at her.

"My door!" Lucy screeched. "My landlady is going to murder me!"

Erza stood before them, her hands on her hips. Her red hair fell across her face as she glared at the group. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't be trusted. Natsu, Gray how dare you take advantage of two innocent girls?!"

"What?" Natsu asked confusingly. He looked over at Happy for clarification.

Happy shrugged and whispered loudly, "Lucy… innocent?"

The two boys covered their mouths as they snickered. Lucy gave them a disapproving stare.

"Lucy and Juvia you should have your wits about you!" Erza lifted her head high and turned her unfaltering gaze upon the two underdressed women. "Falling for the charm of two drunken idiots!"

"Erza – " Lucy tried to explain the situation but Erza held up her hand to stop her.

"I know you are all growing young adults and your bodies are telling you to do certain things."

The group of four stared at her with wide eyes.

"Is she giving us the talk?" Lucy voiced out loud.

"I'm here to tell you that although I approve of your relationships, I just wish you would practice a safer method of courting rather than getting drunk and hooking up."

"Relationships?" Natsu looked at Happy again confused.

"Hooking up?" Gray face was etched in shock.

"Erza thinks of Juvia and Gray-sama as a couple?" Juvia swooned.

"E-erza you've got it all wrong," Lucy stuttered, her face turning a bright shade of pink. "We were playing a game!"

"Strip poker!" Happy exclaimed. He pointed to his green backpack lying amongst the discarded clothes.

"It was Happy's idea…" Lucy sighed. "Although he barely has anything to take off."

"Natsu, Lucy and I have played it before!"

Lucy shook her head vehemently. "No! I did not participate that time!"

"Juvia is losing on purpose." Juvia turned to Gray, her eyes welling up with tears. "But Juvia is sad because Gray-sama doesn't look at Juvia in her underwear."

"Gray is surprisingly really good at poker," Lucy said, gesturing to his clothes.

Gray shrugged and looked down at the cards in his hands. "Ur taught Lyon and I how to play."

"Ha! I'm still going to win!" Natsu stated determinedly.

"Aye sir!" Happy spoke with just as much enthusiasm.

Gray gave Natsu a contentious look. "You think so Natsu? Why don't we raise the stakes if you're so confident?"

Natsu bounced on to his feet. "Let's go Gray!"

Gray stood up and threw all of his clothes off of him. "I was thinking more raise the reward but if you want a fight then I'll take you on!"

Lucy huffed in frustration. "Why does everything always end in a fight?"

Juvia stared up at Gray with curious eyes. "Is Gray-sama losing on purpose now too? Does he want Juvia to notice his body? Juvia notices Gray-sama!"

Natsu lit his hand aflame. Gray made his hand motion, preparing an ice attack.

"You're going down Gray!"

"We'll see about that! Ice make…"

"ENOUGH."

Natsu and Gray looked nervously over at Erza. They had seemed to momentarily forget she was there.

Erza glared at the two boys. "Show some respect. This is Lucy's apartment! Do you realize how much damage you could cause by fighting in here? This isn't the guildhall!"

Lucy looked over at her discarded door on the floor. She opened her mouth to say something but feared Erza's wrath. "I'll just get a new door…"

Natsu and Gray were still poised to fight although only because they were so stricken with fear that they couldn't move. A burst of ice blew out of Gray's hand, hitting Natsu dead on.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled as he fell over and on top of Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy struggled under Natsu. His face was squished right in between her breasts.

Gray closed his hands tight, a shocked look on his face as he glanced over at Erza. "I didn't mean to! It's because I already started it! I couldn't stop it part way!"

Gajeel and Levy finally caught up with Erza and entered the room. Levy shook her head disapprovingly at Lucy's destroyed door. Gajeel burst out laughing as he surveyed the room.

"I guess Salamander did have it in him!"


End file.
